Supernova
by Karkstrek
Summary: PAUSA/Las reuniones de los ex-alumnos de Grand Line University siempre son las peores, mejor dicho, son las peores cuando se trata de los "Supernova". Insinuaciones de parejas.
**Para Wispern que le gusta este tipo de cosas que llamo "comedia" uvu**

* * *

 **Supernova.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **No es tan fácil organizar una reunión para esos tipos.**

 **Una guía de organización en tres pasos para eventos eventuales, por el poderoso Usopp.**

Es esa temporada del año donde de nueva cuenta, otra de esas reuniones post-universitarias que tan mal vistas son por la asociación de adultos hartos de los dramas de adolescentes molestos (ahora jóvenes adultos), liderada por Sengoku, el buda; y Garp, el héroe. Y es que no es nada normal, que el grupo de ex-alumnos de la prestigiosa Grand Line University se reúna una vez al año, no, no por nada eran conocidos por el alumnado y la docencia como la "Peor Generación", siendo vistos como obra de idolización e inspiración por unos, o el terror y la desesperación de muchos otros.

 _ **Paso número 1 en la organización de la reunión de dichos ex-alumnos: Considerar las bocas a alimentar, tachen eso, considerar qué Jewelry Bonney acabará con las reservas de comida para el invierno (?)**_

Usopp suspira por enésima vez, no entiende por qué Luffy insistió en que ese año el organizaría, ya se ha hecho a la idea de que Luffy siempre va a tener los amigos más raros, lo quiera o no.

Mucho menos le gusta que ellos, queridos y estimados "nakama" de Luffy tengan que estar presentes, Zoro es entendible, es parte del mismo grupo de delincuentes, pero ellos, ellos nunca se portaron mal, su único error fue dejarse convencer por el más joven de los Monkey.

Suspira de nueva cuenta, Sanji a su lado ya no le presta atención, costumbrado al poco aguante que Usopp presenta en esta clase de situaciones. Continúan buscando ingredientes y parecidos, comparando precios y escogiendo los de mejor calidad, Usopp toma notas de los platillos a realizarse mientras Sanji divaga sobre sus posibles creaciones para la bella dama del cabello rosado, no, no la hija de Neptune, ni la sobrina de su suegro (Perona), si no, para la única señorita de los supernova _Bonney_.

\- Hey, Sanji -El de cabello rizado llama la atención de su acompañante, que ahora divaga con la visión de Jewelry apreciando su comida de manera exagerada- ¿Sabes si nos falta algo más, es decir, no sólo vas a alimentar a Bonney? -Menciona ante la duda del rubio-

\- Nadie más importa -Es la respuesta que el moreno espera, no le sorprende en lo más mínimo-

Hace unas cuantas anotaciones más en su libreta, un recordatorio sobre comprar el doble (tacha eso), el triple de lo que en realidad se va a comprar, es mejor que sobre alimento en este tipo de casos.

Suspira, organizar eso no va a ser para nada fácil.

 _ **Paso número 2 en la organización de la reunión de dichos ex-alumnos: Conseguir distraer a su querido vecino, no quiere tener que dar explicaciones sobre el escándalo a Smoker (de nuevo).**_

Smoker, el Cazador Blanco, es el "querido" vecino de la residencia "Mugiwara", es conocido de la mayoría de los maestros de Grand Line y, para su desgracia, es amigo del abuelo de Luffy.

Recuerda sin ganas la primera vez que fue a decirles que estaban siendo muy ruidosos, en palabras bonitas.

 _\- Vamos Zoro, ¿Es eso todo lo que puedes beber?_

 _La pelirroja y el peliverde se han enfrascado en una de sus nuevas competiciones "amistosas" de bebida, han decidido festejar que Luffy y Usopp ya se han graduado (al fin) y ahora pueden "vivir todos juntos" pues han ahorrado para comprar una de esas residencias donde todos son vecino y han especificado a la constructora Galley-la (aceptaron sin dudar y a un precio exclusivo, por todos esos años de amistad y favores mutuos, Franky realizó el diseño de cada casa y ayudó en su construcción, bajo la supervisión de una muy estricta Robin) que sus patios deben juntarse en uno enorme en la parte trasera de la casa de cada uno, como la enorme familia que son festejan el triunfo de dos de los más pequeños (Chopper va de visita todos los fines de semana)._

 _\- Apenas estoy empezando._

 _El olor a césped recién cortado logra enmascarar el olor tan fuerte a alcohol de las personas que ya han perdido en tan horrible competencia._

 _Luffy cubre sus oídos con ambas manos, evitando por igual hacer movimientos muy bruscos mientras Robin y Franky (el equipo anti-borrachos) palmean su espalda cariñosamente, vigilando que no vaya a atragantarse en su propio vómito. Sanji por otro lado ha caído dormido, completamente fuera del juego, Brook continua tomando té; Usopp sólo quiere que la carnicería termine._

 _Si bien se están comportando, para uno de sus vecinos, el ruido y la indisciplina (más que nada) son la peor ofensa que alguien puede hacer._

 _Usopp corre a la puerta de su casa (que casualmente es en la que llaman), los golpes son tranquilos y precisos, son dados a un ritmo que hace que los diminutos vellos en su cuello se ericen._

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _No puede evitar dejar salir un grito para nada masculino, el hombre frente a su puerta es de los más intimidantes que ha conocido (Después de conocer a Moria, Mihawk y Garp, tu percepción de las cosas cambia), no sabe que es, tal vez el gesto en su rostro, que amenaza con cometer asesinato en caso de que su solicitud no sea cumplida, tal vez la manera en que sus músculos se marcan, amenazantes, o la sorprendente cantidad de cigarrillos que fuma a la vez. No lo sabe, y prefiere ignorar ese tipo de cosas._

 _\- Están haciendo mucho ruido._

 _\- E-ehm, no, querido señor vecino, no es así -Su voz tiembla un poco, pero logra terminar el enunciado; se da unas palmaditas mentalmente, "Eres el mejor Usopp, tan valiente como para contestarle a este hombre malo"-_

 _\- Bajen el volumen de su festejo. -Ordena-_

 _\- ¿O-o sino qu-é? -Logra articular, ya no tan seguro de sí mismo-_

 _\- No querrás saberlo -Asegura liberando el humo de sus cigarrillos en la cara del más joven-_

 _Después de tan horrible primera impresión, Usopp apagó todo aparato productor de sonido, incluso logró calmar la riña entre Nami y Zoro, anunciando a ambos como ganadores (tras sobornar a Nami)_

Así que, no, por la seguridad de todos los invitados y los inquilinos de la residencia, El gran Capitán Usopp, está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que nada malo sucede.

Por ello, continúa mezclando plantas y hierbas de carácter somnífero, reza porque sus conocimientos con Heracles no le fallen y que la droga sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que Smoker, dulce y buen vecino Smoker, duerma con un tronco por lo menos tres días (es mejor que su primer plan: Mágicamente ganaría un vuelo a Alabasta o Drum, obviamente el plan fue deshecho de inmediato, Smoker es el ser más ermitaño jamás conocido, no dejaría su hogar por unas tontas vacaciones)

 _Es un plan prueba de tontos._ Ríe como poseso mientras continúa realizando pruebas.

 _ **Paso número 3 en la organización de la reunión de dichos ex-alumnos: Enviar la invitación.**_

\- No es complicado llegar.

Afirma por enésima vez, al otro lado de la línea puede escuchar a Killer suspirar, obviamente dudando de su buen sentido de orientación.

 _\- Lo sé, Roronoa, lo sé, el caso aquí es que Kidd quiere saber cómo llegar, desde South Blue hasta la Villa Foosha, tú sabes, es un idiota y desconfía de todos._

Usopp sabe que no es así, demonios, apostaría _contra_ Nami, que Kidd está burlándose en esos momentos del rubio, las cosas no serían así si a él le hubiesen asignado las invitaciones, pero Luffy, tan considerado como siempre, no podía permitir que su querido Usopp hiciera todo el trabajo de la organización, por lo que otorgó el puesto de las invitaciones, a _Zoro._

\- Entonces no sé por qué sigues preguntando lo mismo.

 _\- ¿Está alguien contigo?_ -Pregunta de la manera más neutral que puede-

\- La bruja, Usopp y cejas raras.

Nami decide ignorar el apodo por el momento, Zoro le está divirtiendo demasiado como para molestarse con él (de momento). Sanji no le escucha, pues se encuentra en otra parte de la casa.

 _\- ¿Podrías comunicarme con alguno de ellos?_

\- ¿Para qué? -El ceño del peliverde se frunce, Usopp puede saber que se ha ofendido por lo que sea que Killer le haya dicho-

 _\- Nada importante, sólo quiero saludarlo._

\- Bien.

El peliverde se planta frente al joven narizón mientras de manera poco amigable le ofrece el aparato.

\- ¿Si?

 _\- ¿Podrías decirme cómo llegar?_

\- Killer, claro que me gustaría decirte que puedes traer -Observa por el rabillo del ojo a Zoro, esperando que este no capte su nerviosismo-

 _\- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Usopp?_

\- Iré a revisar la lista de aperitivos y bebidas, para decirte con qué puedes contribuir -No permite que el otro le interrumpa- Si pudieras darme un numero para enviarte la lista, te lo agradecería.

 _\- Oh, si, ¿Está bien el de Kidd?_

\- Claro que te enviaré toda la lista.

Tras eso la conversación no dura mucho, Usopp espera que Zoro no se dé cuenta de que Usopp mandará la dirección al conocido Kidd antes de regresarle el aparato a Roronoa que le observa inquisitivo, en busca del más mínimo atisbo de nerviosismo.

 _Va a ser una semana muy larga,_ piensa el joven de la nariza larga.

* * *

 **Zoro nunca será confiable al dar direcciones unu.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Veremos a Sanji sufrir, a Chopper en acción y a Usopp más estresado que nunca.**


End file.
